


Chocolate, Music and Wine

by ponderinfrustration



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chocolate bingeing and wine drinking, F/F, Listening to Chris LeDoux, More LeDoux appreciation needed, Sally has a fondness for old country music, Tired Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderinfrustration/pseuds/ponderinfrustration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an evening for rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate, Music and Wine

It’s an evening for chocolate and doing nothing. Molly establishes this as she leaves the morgue after another long shift. She’s showered and smells like disinfectant, but she can’t bring herself to care. All she wants is to get home and crawl into bed.

She’s not the only one who’s worn out. Only a few hours ago, Sherlock fell asleep slumped over a microscope. He didn’t even bother arguing with John over the suggestion that he be hauled home and put to bed, just went meekly, wrapped up in his coat.

Tesco is too crowded for her taste, but she makes her way around it as fast as possible, buying a box of tea bags and several big bars of chocolate. The underground is packed too. She stands all of the way home, her legs cramping by the time she leaves the station, and she still has two streets to navigate before she gets to the flat.

The flat is quiet when she gets there, Toby asleep on his cushion. He won’t want feeding until later, anyway. Molly puts the tea in the cupboard and hangs her coat on the back of the door, handbag left in on the kitchen counter. As she walks down the hall, she hears the music, soft and low, drifting through the open bedroom door.

_“I’m heading back to my Powder River home.”_

The singer’s voice makes her smile and she steps into the room. Sally is curled into a ball under the covers, hair peeking out, and doesn’t stir as Molly changes into her pyjamas and crawls into bed. She’s been working terribly long hours on the same case that has worn out Sherlock, and this is her first day off in God knows how long.

“I should have known you’d be listening to him today,” Molly murmurs, kissing the back of her lover’s neck. Sally chuckles.

“Of course. Did you get any chocolate?”

“Yes I did. There’s a bottle of wine cooling in the fridge that I got yesterday.”

“I’ve seen it.” Sally rolls over, wrapping her arms tight around Molly and cuddling into her. “Let’s listen to more LeDoux and make a night of it.”

“It will be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists solely because today is the tenth anniversary of Chris LeDoux's death and I felt that I needed to acknowledge that somehow


End file.
